how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to be beautiful on a budget
Everyone wants to look their best, but with the economy growing worse by the day, it's getting fairly expensive. So how do you avoid bankruptcy while looking fabulous at the same time? With some supplies and some knowladge, you'll be able to achieve both. We'll start at the top and work our way to the bottom, highlighting the basics for beauty on a budget. The Basics Whether you want to be frugal with your cosmetics or just want to shave miniscule amounts off your recipt, there are a few basics you should always have on hand. *Coconut Oil or Olive Oil- found at your local grocery store. *Petroleam Jelly- found at most drugstores *Cotton Balls and Swabs- drugstores *Sugar- grocery store Hair and Scalp With hair products, coupons is the magic word. Buy hair products in bulk when they go on sale, that way you always have some on hand. . Not only is this cheeper than buying the individual bottles, but you will never have to worry about if you are running out. This is where the coconut and olive oils really come in handy. If you have especially dry hair, like mine, warm about two tablespoons of the oil in the microwave. Apply to the ends of your hair and wrap in a towell. About 30 minutes later, shampoo the oil out. This will leave your locks soft and shiny. : QUICK TIP If your hair requires several products to make it behave, buy cheaper shampoo and conditioner. Face Unless you follow a specialized regime for acne, nothing beats a non-comenigenic facial cleanser appropriate for your skin type. Daily washing should prevent acne, but for flare ups, dab a pea sized amount of toothpaste onto the zit and let it sit overnight. Rinse it off in the morning and it will be a shriveled shell of its former self. Instead of moisturizing, applying sunscreen, and using foundation; buy a tinted moisturizer with SPF. That will combine all three products at a cheaper price and will give your face a smooth, even complexion. Teeth As with basic shamoo and conditioner, buy your toothpaste in bulk, using coupons. You can also apply the same stratagey to toothbrushes but the important thing is to replace them every three to four months. : QUICK TIP Avoid pricy whitening kits. The same effect can be achived by mixing two tablespoons each of baking soda and hydrogen peroxide. Use once a week like normal toothpaste for a whiter smile at a fraction of the cost. Cosmetics For starters, get rid of all makeup that does not match your wardrobe or your skin tone. Second, make sure you use every bit of your shadows, powders, etc. before buying new ones. Use a cotton swab to get into the nooks and crannies of the containers. : QUICK TIP The only real diffrence between mascaras is the wand. Buy expensive mascara first, and when it runs out, save the brush. When you apply the new, cheaper mascara, use the brush to fluff and seperate your lashes. : QUICK TIP Petroleam jelly can be very versitille here. You can use it as a clear lipgloss or mix it with the last bit of lipstick in the tube to use as a gloss. Heads, shoulders, knees and toes. For silky smooth skin, massage coconut or olive oil into any rough patches. Add it to bath water for a luxuriating soak, or add some sugar to use it as an exfoliant. Hands and Feet As long as your nails are trimmed and clean, polish isn't necessary. but keep a few basic colors on hand for special occasions. Use petroleam jelly, coconut, or olive oil as a lotion to keep them soft and supple. Just Because Go ahead! Splurge on a new beauty product once in a while. You'll most likely have a few extra dollars on hand, and let's face it: we girls cannot live on cheap cosmetics alone. Now go break some hearts, knowing that you're beautiful and that you did it without breaking the bank. QUICK TIP Remember- confidence rocks anything, no matter what the cost.